Mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones, are becoming ubiquitous tools for personal communication and, in the case of smartphones, computing. Due to ease of use and accessibility, the use of mobile communication devices continues to rise. In fact, mobile communication devices are becoming so commonplace that some people are replacing the traditional landline telephones with personal mobile communication devices. Doing so, can save the user monthly fees for the landline telephone, as well as improve accessibility of the user by maintaining a single phone number at which to reach the user.
In some situations, especially in developing countries, a single mobile communication device may be used by more than one user. For example, a family may replace their traditional landline (or simply not have access to a traditional landline) with a single “family” mobile communication device. While the use of a “family” mobile communication device provides the family with the ability to receive and originate communications, difficulties can arise in determining the recipient family member for an incoming call without interrogating the caller. Such difficulties are exacerbated if the mobile communication device is being used for an extended family or community (e.g., a village communication device) in which the number of users increases and their familiarity with each other decreases.